DIARY
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: Ven reads Fuu's diary. Oh dear! What's going to happen this time? He's in tons of trouble!    I don't own the characters! I hope it's funny enough to make you laugh and saw 'Awww!


_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been so... amazing. HE SMILED TO ME! HE SMILED! The guy everyone thought was a mean and spiteful person actually smiled. I'm glad, I'm really glad. It's such a pity my emotions are hard to read. I think I blushed. I like him. I really do. I hope he likes me too!_

_xoxo,  
>Fuu<em>

Ven stared, dumbfounded. He had read someone's diary. And not just an ordinary girl's diary too, folks, it was Fuu's. The black belt in karate and 2 Dan in aikido, purple-ish hair, crimson eyed beauty. Yup, his fate is sealed. He was going to die if she finds out. He closed the book gently, wiped all fingerprints and set it down to the locker as gently as...

_Creak_ squeaked the door. Ven jumped as the diary slid in and he ran to hide behind the teacher's table. Fuu emerged into the room. Ven took a peek and from her expression, she was **NOT** happy. She rushed to her desk and clumsily took the pink book with the lock out. Her face contorted into a confused expression. She examined her special manuscript carefully and furrowed her eyebrows. She was definitely not happy. She looked around the room and Ven ducked as silently as possible.

'Show yourself,' the girl spoke to the empty classroom. She knew it wasn't empty. She feels it.

Ven thought it was sort of useless to hide so he decided to pretend he was asleep, he made sure he didn't look too neat but not too messy as well. He, unwantingly, messed his hair up badly to add a little extra effect to. So when Fuu called out again, he was prepared at least. He yawned his greeting with a lopsided smile and squint his eyes a bit. _I am so grateful mom put me in acting class._

'Morning, Fuu!' He laughed awkwardly, still pretending to be sleepy.

Fuu looked around the classroom and nod at Ven, motioning him to come nearer. Ven thought his disguise was busted but still made the effort to keep the show running. When he's finally in front of her, she looked around and Ven swore he saw Fuu blushing.

She pointed at the book and raised an eyebrow, questioning him about the contents. Ven looked at her and stiffled another yawn. She gave him a little glare before her features softened and she moved towards him. Ven froze as Fuu gave him a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a blank stare and left the classroom not sooner after. Ven was shocked, stumped and many other feelings mixed to one.

He surely won't sleep tonight.

-

_Dear Diary,_

_I know he read this. He can't lie from me but I love him so I'll tell him the next time I meet him. I hope all goes well! I am a woman with not much words._

_xoxo,  
>Fuu<em>

Fuu closed the pink locket securing the book before heading off to bed without the slightest emotion showing on her face except for a little smile as she climbed to her bed and turned the lights off. She'll tell him tomorrow. Yeah. Ventus.

-

Ven got up to the sound of his twin from next room, he glanced at the clock and got up quickly. He was late. The clock said he had at least fifteen minutes to rush to school. He bathed and brushed his teeth for seven. He went to the kitchen and grabbed some toast before heading to school on his bike. Roxas was nowhere to be seen.

Thankfully, he arrived earlier than he had expected and rushed to his class. He looked around the homeroom, searching for his twin but Roxas was already beside the quiet blonde girl. They seem to be in deep conversation. Naminé was showing him pictures. Roxas pointed and giggled and said something to her that made her blush. Ven couldn't stand the romance any longer and decided to sit somewhere else. There was a place near the window and so he sat there, scowling at the younger one.

The bell rang and the teacher stepped in, followed by what seemed to be Fuu.

'Well, get to your seat.' the teacher said to Fuu who only nodded. The only space available was beside Ven. So she gulped and went to sit next to the dirty blonde guy she secretly admires.

After the long homeroom period ended, the class was a bubble of excitement, for some strange reason, so Fuu thought this was the perfect opportunity.

'Ven,' she started to say. Ven looked up. 'H-Here.' she handed her a paper. Ven stared at the paper.

When he was about to ask what it was all about, he looked up and realized that Fuu was gone. He glanced around and noticed that he was the only one left so he hurried on to his next class. He opened the note on the hallways and in the note was the most beautiful penmanship he has ever seen. Well, the second time he saw the writing that is.

_Meet me after school behind Gym_ said the simple note. Ven was dumbfounded and couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. He just kept on imagining things. He never actually though Fuu was brave enough. He panicked slightly but decided to go against it. The day went on without much excitement to Ven and he just can't wait to hear what Fuu had to say.

'Now, if you divide this term with the next...' droned the math teacher. Ven could hardly keep his eyes open. When the final bell rang, Ven literally jumped from his seat and got out from the class so fast, everyone stared at the blur. The teacher barely had time to say 'Class dismissed,'

Ven put all his stuff in his locker and went off to the gym. He waited for at least five minutes before Fuu showed up. He could tell she wasn't expecting him this early. Her eyes widen slightly before relaxing again. Fuu made her way to sit beside Ven and silently made her way to the conversation.

'Hey,' she said. Ven responded with a nod.

She took his face and turned it so his eyes were on her.

'I like you.' Fuu whispered gently before letting go. She could tell he was surprised. She was surprised of her bravery as well. They sat there in silence, not as awkward as both expect it to be. In fact, both adolescence had that comfortable silence washing over them, made them not willing to speak.

'Hey,' Ven said to Fuu, who turned to look at him.

'I like-no, I love you too.' He said before kissing the silent princess on the lips.

It was Fuu's turn to be shocked and dumbfounded. She blushed as red as cherry, something Ven didn't know she could do, and pushed her weight on him. They both fell from where they were sitting, Fuu now lying on his chest while Ven stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

'I'm sleepy.' Fuu said.

'Me too.' Ven replied.

They both drifted to sleep, accompanied by each other's breathing as the wind blew slightly across the field of love.

_Dear Diary,_

_I love him._

_Fuu_


End file.
